


Dear Ash

by Plusultra_bitch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusultra_bitch/pseuds/Plusultra_bitch
Summary: This takes place right after Garden of Light ends.Eiji finally realizes he needs some kind of closure after what happened all those years ago, so he decides to write Ash another letter.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Dear Ash

Dear Ash,

I'm hoping this letter brings me some kind of closure, a feeble attempt to make up for the words I can never say to you in person. I said I wouldn't say goodbye to you, and I don't think I ever truly could. But I have to try and move on, Ash. All these years you've had a hold over me, all these years spent longing, wishing more than anything I could go back in time. I'd give anything, absolutely anything to hear your voice, to see your face, to hold you one more time. I miss you so much Ash. I miss the way you teased me, I miss your laugh, I miss the way your eyes flashed in the sun, I miss everything about you. I even miss your stubbornness, the way you pouted over the silliest things, the way you were so terrified of pumpkins.

You're finally free, but these past 7 years I've been the one locked up, the one desperately clawing my way to the surface and fighting to survive. My heart aches so much Ash, every day without you is so painful I can hardly bear it. So please, Ash, please forgive me but I have to let you go. For my sake, and for Sing's. He blames himself, he's been in anguish all these years and I've been so selfish, ignoring his silent cries for help. I know you'd never blame him, of course it wasn't his fault. He refuses to move on until I do, he can't move on until I do, so I have to try because he deserves to be happy.

I see you in everything Ash. I see your fierceness in the wind, I see your final peace in the sky. Every flash of blonde hair fills my heart with hope that maybe, just maybe it's you, that maybe this entire thing is just some long terrible nightmare.

You were so beautiful Ash. Your very existence was so, so beautiful. Everyone who met you was always left in awe of your beauty, in awe of the great Ash Lynx.

Never once have I regretted meeting you. I would gladly suffer through 1,000 years of pain if it meant I got to know you, even if only for a short time. I would do it all again in a heartbeat Ash. Just to be by your side over and over until the end of time.

You'll always be in my heart Ash, I could never forget you. You touched my very soul in a way that no one ever has, and no one else ever will. I never got the chance to tell you, but you knew. You knew how much I loved you, how I'll never stop loving you.

Your tears stained my last letter to you, all those years ago. And now this one, this new letter that I'll never get to see you read, is stained with mine.

Sayonara, Ash. My soul will always be with you.


End file.
